Romano and the Talking Tomatos
by luffyluffy
Summary: Spain isnt home, so Romano goes to pick the tomatos out of his favorite tomato patch


The Italian slipped through the many lines of tomato crop, before slipping himself in the farthest patch from the house. "There! Now I'm far enough in! Lets try and see that dumb bastard Spagna try and find me now!" Romano cackled and rubbed his hands together, before letting his basket fall to the ground. He looked at the many red juicy tomatos hanging from the vines, shining like ruby's in the sun. The sprinklers had been on just a little while ago, and each tomato had tiny droplets of water dotting the bright red skin. Romano slipped his hand forward and gently plucked at the tomato, twisting gently until it fell free into his hand, water shaking from the stalk in a gentle shower. Romano brought the tomato up to his face and smiled, sliding a finger down the damp surface. "Ti amo my little tesoro~" he cooed gently at the red vegetable. "Ti amo tanto.." He sighed softly, placing it slowly in the basket. He reached down and plucked another, bringing it up to shine in the sun. "Siete gli unici che mi capisce…" he said softly, sadly. "Well… Unconditionally anyway.." The tomato once again made it into the woven basket. "Spagna could never hope to even begin to understand…" He smiled a little wider, enjoying the conversation he was engaged in. "Even mi fratello…" he scowled as his little brothers face splashes into his mind. "Stupid potato bastard.." He shook his head furiously and placed the tomato in the basket. The ritual continued slowly as Lovino slipped down the lines plucking the red treasures. Soon, the basket was filled and Romano smiled at all his hard work. "Buon lavoro!" he praised himself, and smiled, looking down at his basket. He looked upwards, gadging the time by the location of the sun. "It's 1 O'clock.. I better get back or Spagna will ruin this for me too." He turned and started to return back to the big house that he and Spain shared. "I think I'll surprise him with a little salsa.. He'll enjoy that right?" he questioned the basket.

"Of course!" The basket answered, "Spain will love it!"

Romano jumped, and stared daggers at the basket. Tomato's didn't talk… R-Right? Romano took an intake of breath, looking up to follow the source of the voice. Spain smiled, slipping out of the patch to the right. "Loovii~" he cooed gently, patting his head. "You fell for it! You did! You thought tomatos could talk! Aha!" Romano violently pulled away, smacking his hand. "Don't touch my head bastard!" he fumed loudly, and continued to try and bat Spain's hand away. Spain continued to smile however as he made continued advances to Romanos head. "Look Loovi~ You're blushing! Bluushing~ How cute Lovi, how cuuutte~" He embraced Romano tightly, smothering him in his beige shirt. Romano couldn't help but catch a wiff of his cologne, no doubt some sort of hip Spanish fragrance.

_It smells nice.._ Romano thought, _N-Not like I care though!_

He corrected himself quickly. Romano pushed the Spaniard away from him. "S-Stupid bastard! Don't touch me!" he said angrily. Spain teetered back I the heels of his feet. "Looovi! I'm falling!" He flailed and grabbed onto Romanos arm. Romano lurched forward, and quickly slammed into the Spaniard, before they both hit the floor, tomatos bouncing and rolling out of wicker basket. Romano found himself blushing furiously, and Spain rubbed his head. "Oww… That was quite a fall wasn't it Lovi?" He sat up slowly, placing a gentle hand on Romanos shoulder. "Psh! Like I could ever get hurt from a fall like that.. Dumb bastard.." he said softly. He seemed perfectly fine but… "M-My Tesoro…" he reached a hand for the chipped red rubies, fingers quivering at the sight of them. "A-Ah! Don't cry Lovi! We can fix this!" He gathered up all the tomatos that weren't damages("_I-I wasn't crying you stupid Spagna bastard!_") and slowly placed them into the basket. "I have patches closer to the house that need picking!" he lifted the basket and gently offered a hand to the Italian. "Lets go Lovino.."

Romano blushed and slowly took his hand, using it as a lever to heft himself up.

"Si,.. Y-You dumb bastard.."


End file.
